The Order of the Stone (Episode)/Plot
Introduction Previously on Minecraft Story Mode... Before the five dangers appeared in this unsafe world, a group of warriors have chosen their rights to be heroes. Five Heroes, Or Five Friends has been together to defeat the mysterious Ender Dragon: *Gabriel the Warrior *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Magnus the Rogue *Soren the Architect *Ivor the Brewer Soon, their adventures will be in the heart of history of the world, until the end...when the core of them tears apart into dimensions, and soon ends the glory that should've been forever. But when one chapter ends, another awaits... Chapter 1: The New Beginning It was one large morning in the Overworld. The sun was glowing over all of the trees and towns and biomes. It was just another perfect day in Minecraft. Meanwhile, there was this large treehouse in the forest. Jesse, Olivia, and their pig, Reuben, were just about as ready to prepared. "Um, Jesse? May I ask you a question? This might sound dumb, but I'm sure you can answer this one!" asked Olivia. Jesse responded with, "So, what type of 'dumb' question are you going to ask me about right now? We need to get prepared for the EnderCon Competition!" "Jesse, would you rather fight 100 Chicken Sized Zombies, or 10 Zombie Sized Chickens?" "Um, I probably don't know. But it isn't a dumb question you know, Olivia. Even Reuben can't answer that. Jesse looks at Reuben. And then Olivia says, "Okay. Forget it. So, what are your plans for this building contest?" "I'm not sure," Jesse replies, "I might have suggestions from Axel." Olivia then speaks, "Axel? Are you sure he is going to choose a good idea for this contest?" Jesse says, "I only want his opinion." Jesse stops practicing fighting and then walks to the window. Man, what a nice day! he thought, At least nothing can go wrong on such a sunny day. Suddenly, there was a noise in the trapdoor. Olivia asked with a scared tone, "What is that noise?" "I don't know, a Creeper? They don't seem to spawn in daylight, but they don't go away when it comes after a night's living," came the reply. Suddenly, a large person with a Creeper Mask jumped out of the trapdoor. Reuben almost feel down the treehouse. Jesse toppled the armor stand trains his fighting with. Olivia almost fell out of the window. The guy took off the Creeper Mask. "Hah! I guess you got scared! It was totally funny, wasn't it..." said the guy. Before he could finish his sentence, Reuben started to run into the guy and hit him in the legs. The guy almost fell down the trapdoor but luckily couldn't fit when flat to the ground. Olivia was very mad and started to yell at him, "Seriously Axel? What is wrong with you? Is this what you do almost every day? I don't think this is so funny." Jesse told Axel, "Yeah it wasn't so funny to her Axel! You almost scared us to death!" "I'm sorry. I was just trying to prank you people. Now I'm going to smell ugly at EnderCon. I smell like crap with now." said Axel, worried. Olivia said, "It's okay, but I better not see these pranks again." Axel then said to Jesse, Olivia, and Reuben, "So, what are you people doing her anyways?" Jesse replies to him, "We are trying to think of a plan for the EnderCon Building Contest. Do you have any suggestions?" "Let's just get out of this treehouse and we'll talk about it. But first, I have something for Reuben." Axel pulls out a small Ender Dragon Costume. "I brought this for Reuben." He puts the costume on Reuben. Jesse compliments, "That looks cool! He looks like a cool mascot with that costume! I'm sure it will do." "I don't know about it, but I hope it works very well." says Olivia. Then, Axel says, "Come on. Let's get out of here. We need to get prepared for this contest." Jesse and Olivia said, "Agreed." Then all of them, including Reuben, went out of the treehouse. Chapter 2: The Rival And The Mob TBA Category:Plots